Une monde de magie
by Castle38
Summary: Castle se retrouve seul au Hampton, Gina est partit et sa fille et en colonie.  C'est lors d'une de ces balades solitaire qu'il trouve un objet qui va changer sa vie.
1. Message de l'auteur

Alors pour commencer je m'excuse de l'énorme retard que j'ai sur cette fanfiction mais c'est dernier temps j'était énormément occuper de plus j'ai perdue mon manuscrit il me faut donc reprendre l'histoire du début. ps: je cherche également un Béta pour corriger mes phots, merci pas avance de votre compréhension.


	2. Chapitre 1

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, il y aura surement des modifications par rapport a l'ancien mais bon ^^

Je remercie également Lillou pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour poster un chapitre par semaines.

Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit donc bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un monde de magie<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il faisait chaud en ce début de mois de Juin. Castle se trouvait seul dans sa grande maison des Hamptons. En effet, Alexis était en colonie de vacances, Martha était pour sa part en tournée et, quant à Gina, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était retournée à New York suite à une dispute. Castle se rappelait très bien de cette dispute dont le sujet principal n'était autre que le Lieutenant Beckett. Depuis quelque temps, Gina n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre au sujet de leurs discutions qui tournaient toujours autour de la détective.

-« Si tu l'adores tant que ça, ta petit détective, tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter à ma place ! » avait-elle hurlé.

-« Figure-toi que je l'ai fait ! Mais elle a refusé car elle avait déjà prévu un week-end en amoureux avec Demming ! » lui avait-il craché à la figure.

Suite à cela, Gina s'était sentie humiliée de n'être que le second choix dans le cœur de l'écrivain. Ne supportant plus cette situation, la jeune femme avait fait ces valises et était partie le jour même.

Depuis ce jour, Castle s'ennuyait ferme… Il n'avait plus rien à faire vu qu'il avait fini son deuxième tome de Nikki Heat le lendemain de sa dispute avec son éditrice. Au début, il était heureux que Gina ne soit plus là, il pouvait se promener sur la plage autant qu'il le désirait, aller à des soirées où notre écrivain s'amusait à draguer toutes les jolies filles. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Castle en avait eu assez et passait ces journées enfermé devant son ordinateur, espérant avoir des nouvelles de Beckett. Il avait beau prier et espérer mais rien n'arrivait, comme s'il n'existait plus aux yeux du Lieutenant. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de l'appeler mais il raccrochait à chaque fois avant même la première sonnerie.

Sentant qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait une minute de plus enfermé ainsi, Castle sortit donc et se dirigea vers son lieu préféré qui n'était autre que la plage.

La nuit était en train de tomber mais cela ne gênait aucunement notre écrivain qui était à la recherche de calme et de tranquillité. Et quoi de mieux qu'une promenade au bord de la plage en pleine nuit ?

Richard marchait depuis un moment déjà quand son pied entra en collision avec un objet dur qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Tout en recrachant le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche, Rick poussa un juron et se massa le pied. Une fois la douleur calmée, il chercha du regard l'objet qui était responsable de son accident. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard fut attiré par un éclat bleu clair. Intrigué par cet objet qui dépassait à peine du sol. Castle se releva et commença à creuser autour du dit objet. Une fois ce dernier dégagé du sol, Rick remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse pierre d'un bleu magnifique. Plus notre écrivain observait sa trouvaille, plus il remarquait que celle-ci avait la même couleur que ces yeux. Fasciné par cette pierre hors du commun, Castle décida de la ramener chez lui.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Richard s'installa sur sa terrasse avec la pierre sur ses genoux. Au début, il fut surpris par la taille de cette dernière : elle était plus grosse qu'un œuf d'autruche. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les rayures blanches qui parcouraient la pierre de part en part. Il fut ensuite étonné par le poids de la pierre qui était plutôt important. Au bout d'une heure passée à observer la pierre sous toutes les coutures, Rick sentit la fatigue le prendre. Décidant qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, Castle rangea son trésor sur la table de nuit et se coucha sans même regarder son portable ou son ordinateur.

En pleine nuit cependant, Castle fut réveillé en sursaut. Il croyait avoir entendu un bruit suspect, pourtant tout était calme dans la maison. Il attendit quelques minutes puis sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Un couinement troubla alors le silence, réveillant par la même occasion notre écrivain une nouvelle fois. Paniqué, il se leva et alluma la lumière. La porte de sa chambre était fermée comme dans ces souvenirs. De plus, le couinement qu'il avait entendu ne pouvait pas venir d'une souris puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans la maison. Rick s'assit au bord de son lit et se frotta les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue. Un autre couinement s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce. Surpris, Castle sursauta violemment.

-« Mais d'où ce bruit vient-il ? Pas des murs ou du plancher, je viens juste de les refaire... Quant à mon lit, il est neuf… »

Castle était plongé dans ces pensées quand un troisième couinement lui vrilla les tympans. C'est au bout de ce troisième bruit incongru que Rick comprit que cela provenait de la pierre. Insensible au regard terrorisé de Castle, la pierre continua de couiner encore et encore. A un moment, elle poussa un cri plus fort que les autres puis le silence retomba dans la chambre. Richard se recoucha prudemment et tenta de se rendormir, espérant ainsi oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

La nuit était bien avancée quand notre écrivain se réveilla pour la troisième fois. Sur sa table de nuit, la pierre s'était mise à bouger et d'elle émanait une lueur argentée. Surpris par cet événement Castle bondit hors de son lit. La pierre cessa alors de bouger mais Rick préféra rester sur ces gardes. En effet, peu après, la pierre se remit à bouger tout en poussant des nouveaux couinements. De plus en plus paniqué, Castle s'habilla, voulant emmener cette pierre le plus loin de chez lui. A cet instant, la pierre se tut et dégringola par terre dans un craquement. Richard recula d'un bond vers la porte, terrorisé, en voyant la pierre roulait vers lui.

Soudain, une fissure apparut sur la surface, puis une autre craquelure et enfin une brèche. Fasciné, Castle s'avança sans pour autant baisser sa garde face à cet événement hors du commun. Sur le dessus de la pierre, à l'endroit où toutes les zébrures se rejoignait, un morceau de la pierre se souleva, resta suspendu dans les airs quelques instant puis tomba sur le plancher. Après une nouvelle série de couinements, une petite tête émergea du trou suivi par un petit corps. Castle resta figé, essayant de bouger le moins possible. Au bout d'un moment, la créature réussit à se libérer totalement de sa prison. Une fois cela fait, elle resta un moment figée avant de s'envoler sur le lit.

-« C'est pas vrai ? » murmura Richard.

Rick regardait la créature avec des yeux exorbités sous le choc. Devant lui, en train de se débarrasser des derniers morceaux de sa prison, se tenait un dragon. Rectification, un bébé dragon !


End file.
